Shattered
by feathersnow
Summary: Prompt for Makorra Week 2012- Damaged. Korra and Mako were looking forward for their firstborn. But their world crumbles when the unexpected happened. Korra had took it the hardest and it's up to Mako to comfort his wife.


A prompt for Makorra week 2012.

Theme: Damaged

Genre: Family/Tragedy/Angst/HurtComfort

Warning: You might cry *prepares boxes of tissues*

* * *

Korra didn't cry.

She doesn't know if she was strong not to or too weak to do it.

When Tenzin's family, her friends and citizens came to give their condolences, she just gave them a weak smile and thanked them for coming. She felt those words were empty to her heart.

She just stared out of the window.

It was gloomy and raining outside. She wondered if the Spirits above were crying for her on behalf on her sorrow when she even shed a single tear.

She gone into labor a three weeks early. And everything had went wrong. The Healer said something about the birth complication, but she couldn't remember. All she remembered was the baby didn't cry.

There was no heartbeat. The child was stillborn.

Tenzin and Pema were the only ones left in the hospital and tried their best to comfort her but she had chose to tune them out and continued staring at the gray sky.

"If you need us, we will always be there for you," said Tenzin, Korra nodded absently.

The three of them heard loud, fast footsteps approaching and a figure burst into the room. His hair was flat, drenched by the rain. He was panting loudly.

"Korra," The Water Tribe girl turned her head to her caller only to be engulfed in a tight embrace. The wet and cold metal touched her skin and had dampened the front of her hospital gown.

"I'm so sorry," Mako breathed out as he kissed her forehead and then stared into her eyes with full concern. His thumbs caressed her cheeks, "I came as quickly as I could. I heard everything from Bo. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mako, really," replied Korra with a small smile. Her voice was dry and emotionless. She brushed off her husband's arms and turned back to the window, breaking eye contact.

Mako felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw the Airbending master gesturing him to go outside with him. Once they were out of the room and earshot, they began to speak,

"Is Korra going to be okay?" the Firebender asked

"I don't know. Ever since she found out about the death, she had completely shut herself out from the world," the older man said. He put his hand on the young mans' shoulder and held his gaze, "You need to be there for her, Mako. She's going through a very rough time. It's very hard for mothers to loose their first born,"

"Yes sir,"

"I'm very sorry for your loss. If you have any troubles, our doors are always open for both of you."

Mako bowed his head and nodded. Bile rose to his throat and his lips began to quiver.

Once Tenzin had disappeared back into the room, Mako's body gave way and he collapsed, leaning against the wall. Tears fell down his cheeks and he choked out a sob.

He was looking forward to this day when they could bring their little one home. They were so prepared. But not prepared for this.

Bolin told him it was a girl.

His felt his world crashing down again. He hasn't felt so much pain and grief since his parents had died.

After a few moments, he wiped his tears and took a deep breath. He can't afford to cry now. He had to be strong for Korra. She had gone through a lot.

He will be strong for her.

* * *

The next day, the Healers allowed Korra to go home and rest.

When they brought up the topic on the body of the child, Mako saw Korra's fists clenched, her eyes were down casted but said nothing. She didn't want to talk about it. He quietly told them that they would get back to them as soon as possible. Korra's health was more important.

Chief Lin gave him a few days off before he could ask for some. She told him to return whenever he was ready. "Take all the time you need," she said "You had been working overtime for months,"

Korra was silent most of the time. Her favorite past time was just glancing out of the window or daydreaming. When Mako went back home for a few hours (to bathe and collect some of her things) and returned, he found that her dinner was left cold and untouched.

What infuriates him more than ever is that whenever he talks to his wife, she would give a small smile and say, "I'm fine." But he knows she was not.

"Korra," he says gently looking into her blue dull eyes. "Don't take all the burden onto yourself. We're in this together. "

But she turned away , refusing to look into his eyes. She was stubborn. It was the same stubbornness he had seen when she had lost her bending to Amon 2 years ago. Mako knows she will open up to him later. He had to be patient.

The journey back home was quiet. Mako was glad they didn't bump into any reporters or citizens along the way. She didn't want to hold hands with him or allow him to wrap his arm around her. She kept her distance from him, as if she was avoiding him.

Mako unlocked the door and went into the kitchen.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked as he filled the kettle up with water," I'll make some tea. Bolin and Asami will be joining us for dinner. We're planning to eat at Narooks, your favorite place. How does that sound? Korra?"

He didn't get a reply. After putting the kettle to boil went to check on his wife. She was in the living room and he stopped when he saw what she was doing.

Korra was sitting on the sofa and was staring at the turtleduck plush toy in her hands. It was the toy he had won it for her at the carnival over a year ago. That was the toy Korra loved the most. When she was pregnant, she would walk the plushie across her swollen belly.

"_You will be our little turtle duckling of the family," she said happily patting her stomach._

It was that fond memory that made her break.

Mako saw her tears falling down her cheeks as she clutched the toy to her chest. She tried to bite back a sob but it was hopeless and let out a wail.

Mako quickly went to her and pulled her into his tight embrace. This time she didn't push him away. She buried her head into his chest, hungry for comfort. Her body shook

"W-why her Mako?" she sobbed, clutching his shirt "W-why did she have to die?

"I don't know, Korra," he confessed, stroking her back to calm her. "Hush"

"She was alive in me. I had felt her move in me," she cried as she brought a hand to her flat stomach, "Was it my fault? Was it because during the labor-? "

"No, Korra," he said pushing her shoulders away from him so he could look into her glassy eyes, "Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for her death. It wasn't your fault."

After he said that, he allowed her to collapse onto his chest again. Her wailing subsided and turned into soft whimpers. Mako looked at her. She was so broken. And it broke his heart to see her like that. He continued stroking her back and making hush sounds to calm her.

"I-I understood you were busy at work," she said in between her hiccups "Y-you had to work for both of us to k-keep the city safe. I don't blame y-you for being with me. B-but I couldn't h-help being so a-alone yesterday when I was at the hospital. I-It hurt a lot and I was s-so scared"

His chest tightened and he pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry," he confessed, kissing her forehead, "I wished I was there with you too. There was a robbery at the bank and.." he trailed off. It sounded more of an excuse than an actual reason.

"I'm sorry too," she sniffed.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you have to go through the same thing that had happened to your parents."

Mako felt his heart break and he hugged her tighter. Now he understood why Korra had been distant from everyone for the past 24 hours. She felt guilty because she thought it was her fault their daughter didn't make it, and not giving him a family they had wished and wanted.

He couldn't believe that she was so selfless for taking in consideration what he had gone through in the past. She was more worried for his well being than her own.

He kissed her forehead again, "We're going to get through this. I promise"

_And They will._

The kettle whistled but neither of them moved. They stayed in each others arms , comforting one another and grieving for their loss.

* * *

**TT_TT *****passes out more tissue***

**Reviews would be nice :) **


End file.
